The Ties that Bind
by PuppyPadfoot
Summary: Inuyasha encounters a person from his past who has jewel shards! Adventure ensues as Inuyasha and his friends are pulled into another one of Naraku's plots. Will the ties they've made stand up to the test? Update - Scroll 8 is now up!
1. Scroll 1 Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY way own Inuyasha or the characters in the story (except for the ones I've made up). This is a fabrication of my imagination so don't be angry if it doesn't follow the storyline that much.**

---------------------------------------- **Prologue **----------------------------------------

"Kagomeeeee… I'm tired. Can we stop for tonight," whined the little kitsune as he held on tightly to Kagome's arm. "And I'm really hungry… did you bring anymore of your yummy noodles?" The little fox looked up at Kagome with pleading eyes as she let out a slight giggle. She stopped and placed her tiny companion onto the ground. "I don't see why we can't stop for a little while… does anyone object?"

"I think it would be a good idea as well" chimed Miroku as he found a rock to settle upon. "Besides, I think Sango is tired from carrying around her boomerang all day."

Sango blushed slightly at the sound of her name escaping the monk's lips. Though she'd never admit it she cared deeply for him, even when he was being a pervert. And although the demon exterminator was barely tired from carrying around the Hiraikotsu she did agree with Kagome and Miroku.

"Stopping for the night would be a good idea," she said as she rested the boomerang against a nearby tree trunk. She craned her neck to the side and began to rub her shoulder. "We've been walking almost all day now."

"Well I don't think we should stop," barked Inuyasha. "We still have a lot of the shards to find and we don't want Naraku getting ahead of us. You all are just weak." He crossed his arms defiantly and looked off to the side.

Shippo made a face at the half-demon. "Nyah, you're nothing but a slave driver."

In an instant the fierce half-demon grabbed Shippo and began to pound him over the head "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He emphasized each word with a hit to the little demon's head.

"Owwwwwww," squealed Shippo as he desperately tried to escape from Inuyasha's grasp. "What did I do now?"

"Inuyasha! Stop being mean to Shippo… he's tired and so am I. Let's stop for tonight, ok?"

Kagome flashed a gentle smile toward him that seemed to melt the icy-cold stare from his eyes. He released the fox tyke without a second thought and sat next to the fire that Miroku had already started. Kagome planted herself next to the abrasive half-demon as she began making everyone's dinner which consisted of ramen noodles and potato chips. Inuyasha looked over toward his comrades. Sango and Miroku seemed to be arguing again, no doubt over his ever wandering eye and roaming hands. Shippo was curled up contentedly next to Kagome as usual. And Kagome…

He watched her with intense eyes, taking in every part of her form. From the way her hair fell around her face to the way she sat on the ground, nothing escaped Inuyasha's ever-watchful eyes. And then there was her scent. It was so gentle and soft… it felt like home.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief at the thought of home. He'd spent most of his life on his own, taking care of himself and ONLY himself. But now he found that he worried about others… taking care of others… risking his own life to save theirs.

Especially Kagome.

He'd do anything for that girl though he'd never say it out loud. Slowly, but surely Kagome was breaking down the walls the hanyou had built over the years. He didn't know when it happened or how it happened; only that it did. And it felt nice to finally be able to trust someone enough again… to feel like he belonged somewhere. The last time he felt like that was when he was a child… with _her._

"Inuyasha…? Earth to Inuyasha? Are you even listening to me," cried a shrill voice that broke through the dog-demon's reverie.

"What are you screaming about Kagome," he yelled in annoyance.

"I was just wondering if you wanted food you jerk! You didn't have to yell at me…"

Tears began to well up in Kagome's eyes and Inuyasha's heart sank, "Oh no… don't cry. No crying allowed!" He was yelling again.

"Then why did you yell at me," replied Kagome, her own anger rising to the surface. "Do you really hate me that much? And why are you STILL yelling at me?"

"I never said that did I you stupid girl? And I'm not yelling." Inuyasha's tone dropped and his face grew somber all of a sudden, "I was just thinking about something that's all."

Kagome cocked her head to one side as she watched the hanyou intensely. If he was anything he was confusing that much was for sure. She tried desperately to get Inuyasha to open up to her, but it always felt as if he didn't trust her, as if there was a part of him that he was holding back.

"What in the world is that boy thinking," she thought quietly to herself as she hugged her knees close to her chest.

By this time Sango and Miroku had stopped their bickering and focused their attention on the half-demon as well. Even the little youkai was listening intently. All eyes were on Inuyasha and that always made him feel uncomfortable.

"Why are you all staring at me?!" He had begun to scream again.

"Come on Inuyasha, tell us what you were thinking about," prodded Kagome as she inched closer to him, "pleeeeeeeease."

She looked up at him with pleading eyes and nodded her head slowly as if to say "come on you can do it."

"Feh," he thought. "Why are they so interested all of a sudden?" His thoughts were his alone. If he wanted to wallow in his memories then they should let him. What business was it of theirs what he thought of? He crossed his arms defiantly and looked away gruffly.

"Why do you all care anyway?" The screaming had stopped.

Kagome's eyes softened and when she spoke it was gentle. "Because Inuyasha, we're your friends and we want to know what goes on in that crazy mind of yours. Besides, you NEVER talk about yourself, so now it's your turn."

Kagome seemed almost happy at the prospect of hearing about his past. She inched closer to him until her knees were resting alongside his leg. Her hands lay peacefully on his lap as she eagerly awaited Inuyasha to break the silence. Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if she was going to attack him. Sure they had hugged in the past but her touch always seemed to make his stomach whirl. This feeling sent shivers up and down the dog-demon's spine. It was nice. He liked it. And with that he smiled and began to talk.

"Her name… was Akemi."


	2. Scroll 2 The Story Unfolds

---------------------------------------- **The Story Unfolds** ----------------------------------------

Kagome practically fell over at the mention of another girl's name. How many girls did this boy have in his lifetime anyway?! He was infuriating! There were times Kagome questioned why she even cared about him anyway.

"He's nothing but a two-timer," she thought angrily. "No, I take that back! He's a three timer…"

Inuyasha looked over at the blank expression on Kagome's face, confused. "Ka… Kagome? Are you alright?"

Kagome's eye twitched. "… Eh…"

The demon exterminator leaned forward and waved her hand frantically in front of her companion's face. "Uh, Kagome," spoke Sango. She was just as confused as Inuyasha was. "Is everything ok?"

Kagome's eye twitched a few more times before she could answer her friend. "I'm fine Sango… just fine." The girl regained her composure within a matter of seconds and sat up facing Inuyasha once more. Her hands had moved from his lap to her own this time and she looked at Inuyasha as if nothing happened.

"Continue Inuyasha; tell us about this old girlfriend of yours."

Inuyasha blinked a few times as his ears moved back and forth atop his head, "Girl… friend?" He said each word as if he too were trying to understand what that meant.

"Come now Inuyasha, don't be shy. It's okay if this Akemi girl was your girlfriend, you can tell us." The lecherous monk nudged the Inuyasha in the side as if he were implying something that only the two of them knew about.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU PERV!? AKEMI WASN'T MY GIRLFRIEND," he said angrily. Miroku blushed and waved his hand about dismissing the accusation. "Oh, well I assumed," he said in a sputter.

"Oh, then what was she?" It was Shippo's turn to be curious. His little tail swished back and forth, ears pricked to attention.

"Well I'd tell you all if you'd stop… JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS!" The yelling. It started again.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku looked on wide-eyed and curious. Miroku inched closer to Sango as if asking for silent protection from the demon exterminator whose skills would be greatly needed should Inuyasha decide to go crazy and suddenly attack the monk. Kagome sat in silence, chiding herself for doubting Inuyasha in the first place. She had grown so used to him talking about his "ex" love Kikyou that she now thought that any woman he mentioned must have been some sort of former lover. Though not all former lovers came back from the dead to cast their revenge upon the world the way Kikyou did, but she was an extreme case.

The others stared at Kagome as she mumbled incoherently to herself, brow furrowing as if she was thinking hard about something. Inuyasha was confused most of all because every now and then she'd glance up at him before going back to her barely-audible ranting.

"Uh... Kagome," Inuyasha seemed almost afraid to disturb Kagome. "Are you done yet cos I'd like to finish the story that you were so interested in hearing?"

"Hrm?" She looked up suddenly and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, yes… ahehe, I'm sorry Inuyasha, you can continue."

"As I was saying…" the half-demon began as he cleared his throat, preparing to tell the tale.

-------------------- _Meanwhile, somewhere several hundred miles from Inuyasha_.--------------------

"Father! You must stop fighting! You can't keep this up," screamed a young woman as she knelt by her father's side, her hands holding onto a blood soaked cloth that was pressed against his leg.

"I… I must keep going," proclaimed the wounded man. "I cannot let Naraku claim these Shikon shards."

The man held out his hand to reveal four sparkling jewel fragments. He handed them to his daughter's shaky hands, "You must run as far away as you can. Do not allow Naraku to complete the Shikon no Tama!"

His gentle brown eyes pleaded with the young girl as his dark hair whipped violently around his face. For now the pair was concealed within the confines of the forest, the trees providing excellent cover for their respite. But Naraku was on the hunt and he would soon find them for Naraku was the type of demon who never gave up.

The battle-scarred man pushed his daughter away from him. "Get away now! Please honor your father's dying wish." The girl's intense green eyes sparkled with the tears that were forming within them. She let go of the cloth and rose to her feet. She didn't really want to leave knowing that her father would soon meet his end. She wanted to stay and fight, to protect him if she could. But before she could protest further, her father jumped back into battle against the deranged demon dressed in baboon's fur.

"Give me the shards Tsuyo and perhaps I'll let you live longer!" Naraku's voice seemed to echo throughout the valley and within the young girl's heart as she watched the battle.

"Never Naraku! I may be a demon but I'd never help you," yelled Tsuyo bravely.

"Then perhaps if I told you that I'd let your precious daughter live. Would that be enough to convince you to HAND OVER THE SHARDS!?"

Naraku's patience grew thin as he charged at the lone warrior upon the field. The girl could only watch in horror as her father continued to attack the crazed demon, his lithe fox form darting around the root-like tentacles that had shot out from Naraku's body.

Tsuyo's eyes gazed back at the forest for a moment where he saw his daughter, still watching the battle.

"Get out of here!" A silent plea from a father to his only child, his last request.

The female kitsune nodded farewell to her father as she turned on her heel to leave. As she made her way through the underbrush she heard something uttered from Naraku's mouth that caught her attention.

"Tsuyo! Would you rather have a filthy half-demon get the shards of the jewel?!" Naraku's words were seething with anger.

"At least it wouldn't be you… at least with a 'filthy' half-demon there is still a chance that the jewel wouldn't be tainted with hate. And at least a half-demon with the shards has a chance at defeating you," Tsuyo practically spat his words at Naraku as he dodged a potentially devastating attack.

"HA! That insolent puppy is nothing compared to me. Though he HAS been a thorn in my side from the first day I've heard his name. No matter now though," Naraku's attention had shifted back to Tsuyo. "I will deal with you first!"

Naraku dispelled his miasma attack upon the youkai. Within moments the only thing the girl could hear was a pitiful yelp that came from her father and then silence. Tears welled up in her eyes as she dashed through the forest. Her mind however was filled with the words she had heard Naraku utter, the words about a hanyou who had been bothersome to Naraku, one of dog descent no less. There was only one hanyou that the girl knew of that would cause so much trouble.

She smiled to herself despite the tears that stained her cheeks. She raced off through the forest leaving the sounds of the battle behind her. Her mind focused on one thought only and that was to find Inuyasha!


	3. Scroll 3 WaterColored Memories

---------------------------------------- **Water-Colored Memories** ----------------------------------------

_"Get out of here you stinking half-breed! We don't want your kind around here!"_

_Inuyasha stood there in the courtyard hurt by the words the other boys said to him, yet he remained firm in his resolve. "I don't have to leave," he shouted to them, when deep down all he wanted to do was run to his mother and throw himself into her arms, shutting out the rest of the world. He didn't have any friends and THAT hurt him above anything else._

_"Didn't you hear us dog boy," shouted one of the much larger boys. "We said LEAVE!"_

_The boy picked up a large rock that he hurled toward the little hanyou. Inuyasha winced as he waited for it to hit him; he never liked to run away from those boys. He'd rather show them how tough he was. But much to his surprise the rock never hit him. Inuyasha opened his eyes cautiously to see what happened only to find a person was standing directly in front of him. She had caught the rock before it even reached its intended target._

_"Who do you think you are defending that filthy hanyou," the boy screamed as he marched up to the girl who was guarding Inuyasha. She was clearly several inches shorter than the boy was yet she stood her ground, firmly placing herself in between the young Inuyasha and the large human boy._

_"Oh I get it," the boy exclaimed in a nonchalant way. "YOU'RE a hanyou too." He had finally noticed the girl's pointy ears and bushy tail. "What are you anyway, half-fox?"_

_"Yeah, what of it," she answered gruffly, her cute voice however took away much of the anger she intended._

_"Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson as well," the boy said as he cracked his knuckles. He swiftly reached his fist back in order to punch the girl and as he swung forward his blow was firmly caught by the girl's hand. The boy's friends stared in amazement that a girl would have such strength against a much larger boy. Within moments they all ran away leaving the boy alone to deal with the very angry vixen._

_"Wh… How," stammered the boy as he futilely struggled against the girl._

_"Heh, how quickly you forget that I'm half-demon. So whether I'm a boy OR a girl, I'll still have more power than you ever will." With that said she pushed the boy away from her and laughed as he fell to the ground. She turned toward the young dog-demon and smiled mischievously._

_"Watch this…" She turned around once more to face the bully. "Hey, why don't you play with my doll for a while, she can keep you company till your friends get back."_

_She threw a rag doll at the boy who sat stupefied on the ground. Just as he was about to catch it however, the girl snapped her fingers and the doll grew to ten times its normal size. It landed squarely on top of the boy, pinning him to the Earth. Inuyasha and the young vixen laughed heartily as they ran into the forest, leaving behind them the sight of the boy struggling underneath a huge doll. They finally stopped at a nearby clearing where they both toppled over, out of breath but still laughing._

_"How long do you think…" Inuyasha began, his sentence halting because of giggles. "Do you think it'll take him to get that HUGE doll off his body?" The little hanyou couldn't help but continue to laugh as the mental image of the bully pinned under the doll remained in his mind._

_"Just till he realizes that it's only an illusion," replied the kitsune amused that humans could be so easily duped. But then again, many demons had often fallen prey to the so-called "magic" of fox demons._

_Inuyasha blinked curiously. "You mean, that wasn't… real?"_

_The girl shook her head innocently, "Nope, just an illusion. Though most can't tell the difference till after it's too late."_

_Inuyasha's eyes widened. "WOW! That's so cool! All I have are these claws." Inuyasha demonstrated them by flexing his hand and slicing down a nearby sapling._

_"Hey, that's pretty cool too… at least you can defend yourself if you need to. My name's Akemi, what's yours?" The young half-demon held out a hand toward her new friend._

_Inuyasha looked down at the outstretched hand tentatively before he accepted it, shaking it cautiously. "I'm Inuyasha."_

The girl rushed through the forest at blinding speed her mind racing with memories of her time with the silver-haired hanyou. She held the Shikon shards in one hand tightly, while her other hand grasped the ragged chain around her neck. She remembered the day she made it.

_"Mommy, do you think that Inuyasha will like this necklace I made him?"_

_The little fox girl held up the necklace made of beads and shells to show her mother who was standing in the kitchen, "Yes Akemi, I'm sure he will like it very much."_

_"Mommy, I'm gonna make one for me too that way we'll both have one and we'll never forget about each other."_

_"That's a good idea sweetheart."_

_Akemi's focus shifted back to reality once more as she went racing through the trees._

"I'm coming Inuyasha," she said out loud to the wind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hanyou remembered it all as if it happened yesterday. They always played together in the forest, away from the humans and other demons that always chased them away. It didn't even matter that Akemi was older (and taller) than he was, she was his first friend, and back then, his best friend.

"What happened to you, Akemi," he whispered softly as he grabbed at something under his kimono and pulled it out slowly. It was an old necklace, made out of beads and shells. "She made this for me before she left. She said it was a symbol of our friendship and that I should keep it always so I could remember her." Inuyasha looked down at the tattered chain as he spoke in a barely audible voice, "I wonder if you still have yours Akemi?"

"So," began Kagome. "She was like an older sister to you?"

"Pretty much," replied Inuyasha.

"So where is she now," asked Sango, just as intrigued by the story as Kagome and the others were.

"I dunno… her father took her and her mother away a long time ago. I haven't heard from her since."

"But… you surely must miss her," queried Miroku.

"Feh… I got used to it after a while. I had to be out on my own, remember? My mother died a little bit after Akemi left so I didn't have time to miss anyone."

"I… see," sighed the monk. "But you obviously think about her."

"Yeah you must. Otherwise why would you keep the necklace," added Sango.

"I dunno…" Inuyasha mumbled as he dodged the question. He looked around the camp until his eyes finally met Shippo's gaze. The young fox had stars within his dark pupils. They twinkled happily underneath the moonlit sky.

"What," Inuyasha barked at Shippo.

"Wow… your friend… she just seems so… COOL!" The young fox demon's tail was swishing happily from side to side.

Inuyasha stared blankly at the fox tyke sitting on his lap. Shippo grabbed onto the hanyou's kimono tightly as he looked up at him. "Please tell me more stories about her!"

"Maybe later Shippo… but if you wouldn't mind, I'd like it if you GOT OFF MY LAP!"

As Inuyasha's anger rose, his eyes met Kagome's. She signaled him to calm down and to not get angry at the little kitsune. The half-demon bit his tongue as the little fox kept rambling about Akemi. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who had a happy grin upon her face. A smile crept upon the boy's face as well.

"How does she do it," Inuyasha thought to himself. "How does she calm me down so quickly?"

He quickly changed his mood as Kagome took Shippo from the half-demon's lap. Inuyasha mumbled something along the lines of "damn woman" as she walked away with the little fox.

"It's time for bed Shippo, now off you go." Kagome put Shippo onto the ground and the fox scurried along toward Kagome's sleeping bag and bundled himself inside it. He often slept with Kagome and Kagome didn't mind at all. For her it was like having a nice, fluffy, and warm stuffed animal to cuddle with. Though secretly, she hoped that someday she could cuddle with Inuyasha like that. She giggled at the thought as she turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was quiet in the still of the night.

"Yes, Kagome?" The half-demon glanced sideways at the girl as she sat quietly next to him.

"Thank you…" She trailed off, blushing. "Thank you for sharing a part of your history with me." She smiled again at him as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Inuyasha blushed for a moment before he answered her. "Feh, wasn't a big deal."

Kagome smiled at him again as she rose to her feet. "Goodnight Inuyasha."

As she turned to leave Kagome tripped over her own feet and fell backwards right into Inuyasha's lap. The half-demon blushed profusely as he looked down at the girl in his arms, her face no more than a few inches away from his. Kagome herself stared at Inuyasha for several minutes, caught in the moment they shared.

"Those eyes… so intense… what are they trying to say?" Silent words that echoed through Kagome's mind as she tilted her head to the side to try to figure out the half-demon.

"Kagome…" whispered Inuyasha, eyes blinking innocently at her.

"This is it! He's gonna say something sweet," she thought to herself again as the excitement was building within her heart.

"Yes, Inuyasha." Kagome swallowed slowly in anticipation.

"Kagome… could you please get off my lap," whined the half-demon. "You're sittin on the sword and it's poking me someplace I don't wanna be poked!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes before a small twitch took over the corner of her mouth. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes finally.

"If it hurt so much why didn't you say something sooner," Kagome yelled at him as she jumped off his lap.

"Because!"

"Because what!?"

"Just because!!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome groaned loudly getting more and more frustrated by the hanyou. "Just… just…"

"Just what, huh," retorted the hanyou as he stared at her defiantly.

"Just SIT!" Her voice was firm and angry as she elicited the command that could always put Inuyasha in his place.

Inuyasha barely had enough time to react before the magical beads around his neck worked their charm. Within seconds the half-demon was pulled down into the ground with a loud crash. He lay there for several minutes unable to move.

"Goodnight Inuyasha," yawned Miroku as he settled into his covers for the night. "Next time try not to get Kagome mad before bedtime. It makes it hard for you to get any sleep." Always sarcastic, even before laying down for the night.

The hanyou muttered something incoherently as he remained in his spot, pinned to the ground. His ears twitched a few times before he finally dozed off to sleep. He was going to need it anyway, tomorrow was going to be a long day, and he could feel it.


	4. Scroll 4 Lost and Found And Lost Again!

---------------------------------------- **Lost and Found... And Lost Again!** ----------------------------------------

Inuyasha was the first one awake the next day. He always was. It was the demon in him, always prepared for battle, never really sleeping, just resting enough to be able to fight the next day. He sat on a limb of a nearby tree, his hands resting in the sleeves of his kimono as he watched over his comrades as they slept. Then suddenly he smelled it in the air.

Demons.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and landed softly on the ground. He nudged the monk awake and signaled to him that a demon was coming toward them. Miroku jumped to his feet, his staff in hand. The bangles on the staff clanged melodically as the pair stood ready to defend the rest of their companions against whatever was headed their way.

"What do you think it is," asked the monk.

"I don't know, but it's coming this way… and FAST!" Inuyasha had taken another step forward in anticipation.

"What's coming this way," asked a sleepy Kagome. She stood behind the two men rubbing the sleep away from her tired eyes. "You said something was coming and I wanna know what it is."

"Great, you woke her up monk," snapped Inuyasha as he raised a hand threateningly to Miroku.

"What! No I did not," Miroku said in defense as he took a step away from Inuyasha, just out of reach of his hands.

"Hey, what's going on" asked Sango apparently still tired as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Great, now everyone's awake," mumbled the hanyou.

"Well, not everyone," replied Kagome as she looked over to her sleeping bag. Shippo was still fast asleep, oblivious to the commotion going on around him.

Inuyasha's ears twitched a little as he put his nose in the air, "The scent… it's fading… it's not coming this way anymore…"

"Or it stopped," finished Sango. "What do you think Kagome?"

But Kagome wasn't paying attention to the demon hunter. Her eyes were focused toward one part of the forest. "Shards… of the Shikon jewel… there are some nearby, and I can feel it!"

Miroku's eyes widened. "Perhaps the demon that Inuyasha sensed is carrying some fragments of the Shikon jewel."

"If it is," began Inu Yasha, "we gotta find it fast before it gets away. Kagome, which way do you sense the shards are at?"

Kagome pointed toward a grove of trees that lay to the south of their camp.

"Alright then, let's get going." Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the tail and began walking in the direction Kagome indicated.

"Eh… what's going on," Shippo asked sleepily. "Is it time for breakfast already?"

-------------------- _Meanwhile, not far from our heroes._ --------------------

Akemi had reached a grove of trees and slumped onto the ground wearily. Her chest heaved heavily as she breathed in and out to catch her breath. Her travel through the night had left her tired and weak.

"I have to find Inuyasha," she said to no one. "But I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I rested…for a bit…" Her words trailed from her mouth as the half-fox demon girl's eyes closed slowly. Akemi had fallen asleep for only a few moments before the ground around her began to shake. She jumped to her feet and leapt into a nearby tree, eyeing the ground below her with intensity.

Suddenly the earth broke open to reveal a huge mutated caterpillar. When its mouth gaped open it exposed millions of sharp teeth. It continued to crawl out of the ground, legs sprawling out around it, taking down many trees in the process.

"What… in the world?!" Akemi had never seen a creature like that in her entire life and she had seen MANY things.

"Where are you kitsune," the creature hissed. "I have a message for you from Lord Naraku."

Akemi's eyes widened. So it was Naraku who had sent the demon. She should have known. She dropped down from her perch and faced the monstrosity. "What is it?"

"Sssss… did you think you could escape that easily from Lord Naraku, especially when you carry such," it paused for a moment as it looked at her clenched hand. "Precious cargo."

Akemi pulled them closer to her body. "I will NEVER give them to you or Naraku!"

The creature growled menacingly. "YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!"

The caterpillar like monster lunged at the vixen as she deftly dodged its attack. She sprang away from it quickly and leapt up towards a nearby branch. "Think you can get away from me that easily you wench!?" The demon-spawned messenger grabbed the trunk of the tree within its enormous mouth, biting off a large chunk of wood. The tree wobbled under the strain and finally came crashing to the ground, but not before the kitsune could escape. She pounced onto the ground and rolled away from the creature. Her mind was reeling. She had to do something to stop that creature, and fast!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you guys hear that," exclaimed Sango as the group headed in the direction of the shards.

"Yeah it sounded like it came from over there." Miroku pointed toward a grove of trees. "Isn't that where Kagome said she sensed the shards?"

Inuyasha's brow furrowed. "It sounds like a battle! Come on, we gotta hurry!"

The hanyou took off ahead of the group while the others mounted the demon-cat Kirara and followed behind him. Inuyasha swiftly leapt through the trees with grace and ease until he finally reached the area of the commotion. He landed quietly atop a branch as he spied the huge caterpillar beast attacking some other demon. His eyes concentrated on the smaller figure darting in and out of danger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi couldn't stop moving for a second with that monster attacking her. Its moves were swift and deadly, one wrong step and she would be killed instantly.

"I gotta find an opening for an attack," she thought to herself as the creature lunged toward her once again, this time however it stopped in mid-leap and spat an enormous amount of fluid at her. It caught the fox on her legs and as soon as it made contact it began to solidify.

"Ugh… what the hell is that stuff," she screamed as the monster inched closer.

"It makes it easier to trap my prey and devour them alive!" the creature cackled as it sprang forward for the kill.

"That fox is a goner if she doesn't get out of there quick," Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he watched the caterpillar pin her down with its saliva. Then something caught his eye, in the girl's hand: Shikon shards!

Inuyasha sprang forward and landed deftly at the girl's feet. His sharp claws swiped away the substance that held the girl to the ground. The kitsune sprang away but not before she looked back at her savior. Her green eyes widened as she saw the man who stood before her.

"Inu…yasha?!" Her voice was a mix of confusion and surprise.

The hanyou looked at the vixen for a moment before he realized who she was. "A..Akemi? How…where…?"

"No time for that now," she exclaimed in a rush. "That monster's attacking! Look out!" Akemi pushed Inuyasha out of the way as the monstrous caterpillar attacked their spot. The girl was knocked viciously to the side, barely out of the way of danger. The caterpillar growled ferociously, disappointed at the fact that all he managed to swallow were the bushes that surrounded them.

The agile female rose to her feet quickly. "Now's my chance," thought Akemi as the demon caterpillar seemed to be distracted by the enormous amount of leaves that occupied its mouth. "Foxfire!" A bluish flame escaped Akemi's hands and surrounded the caterpillar.

"FOOL! Do you actually think your fox magic can work against me," bellowed the beast. "I will crush you!" The demon began to rush towards the young kitsune.

"I gotta time this right… 3…2…" Silent plans that were rampaging about in the fox-girl's head.

"AKEMI! Get out of the way," yelled Inuyasha as he ran toward his friend.

"Now!" With that Akemi jumped high into the air and pulled out four kunai blades. "Alrighty then, let's see if this'll work." She threw the kunai blades at the monster just as the caterpillar itself spit out more of its hardening fluid at the girl. The female kitsune couldn't dodge the impending attack and was hit full force by the substance. It covered her whole body this time and as it hardened, Akemi found it hard to breathe, let alone move. She began to fall toward the earth.

"HA," proclaimed the demon spawn. "Those little blades won't stop me!" Its maniacal laughter echoed through the trees.

But during mid-flight the kunai blades lengthened to the size of long swords. As they raced toward their intended target, they increased in speed and pierced the caterpillar through the head and abdomen. The monster writhed in pain as the elongated kunai pinned it to the earth. "Why you… you… bitch…"

The demon caterpillar began to disintegrate into dust, leaving behind only the kunai blades that had already returned to their normal size. Everything had happened so quickly that Inuyasha barely had time to react. And then the rest of Inuyasha's companions reached the area. Kagome noticed Inuyasha sitting on the ground, dazzled by the recent events.

"Inuyasha! What happened?!" She ran towards the half-demon and practically collapsed in front of him, hands upon his knee. "You didn't get hurt did you? Was there a battle?"

"There was a battle… Akemi was here. She killed that demon." His voice was monotone and his eyes gazed blankly ahead.

"AKEMI," exclaimed the others in unison as they stared in amazement at the huge pile of ashes that once had shape and form.

"She was here," asked an excited Shippo. "Where is she now?" The tiny kitsune looked around feverishly trying to catch a glimpse of his new idol.

"Inuyasha… are you sure she was here or that it was even her," asked Sango. "I mean, I don't see anyone else around here."

"No! I know what I saw and she was here!" Inuyasha moved to a crouching position, hands on the ground before him as he pressed his nose to the ground, sniffing wildly. After a few moments he rose to his feet, brow furrowed in worry. "SHE was the one fighting the demon. But I can't find her scent anywhere… it's like she disappeared."


	5. Scroll 5 Awakening

---------------------------------------- **Awakening** ----------------------------------------

"That's impossible Inuyasha, people just don't disappear." Kagome rose to her feet, hands dusting off the dust around her knees.

"That's what I'm saying! I know she was here. She talked to me." Inuyasha seemed to be on the edge of reason.

"Inuyasha," began Miroku as he placed a hand on the half-demon's shoulder. Inuyasha gave him a dirty glance from the corner of his eye. "Inuyasha, isn't it possible that all the talk about your friend only gave you the illusion that you saw her here today?"

Inuyasha grunted. "Great. You all can think I'm crazy if you want. But I know what I saw." His claws swiped at the bushes as if doing so would reveal some great secret. Shippo in the meantime had gone to exploring the area. He picked up the kunai blades and examined them closely as if they would tell him what really happened. He looked up at Kagome and the others, blades in hand. He wanted to tell them what he found but they were all too distracted as they tried to convince Inuyasha he was crazy. Shippo shrugged and began to wander further into the grove of trees.

"If only Akemi was really here," he said out loud to himself before he came across a large chrysalis. His brown eyes widened as he leaned forward, sniffing it warily. It didn't smell or look like anything he recognized. He reached up a tiny paw and knocked it against the cocoon.

"Solid as a rock," he said with a nod before he called out to his friends. "Hey you guys! I found something!"

Kagome turned her head and looked around for Shippo. "Shippo! Where are you?"

"Over here," he replied earnestly. Kagome cocked a brow and laughed. "Well, that doesn't really help but…"

"Don't worry, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he began to head off toward Shippo. "He's this way. I can smell 'im."

Kagome looked at the others and shrugged and followed Inuyasha into the trees. Miroku, Sango, and tiny Kirara weren't far behind when they suddenly stopped near a small area devoid of trees and bushes.

"Hey what's the big idea," asked Kagome in annoyance as Inuyasha refused to move. She pushed against him until he moved out of the way, his eyes transfixed upon the large cocoon.

Kagome's mouth formed a small "o" as she looked at it in wonder. Miroku and Sango peeked around Kagome's shoulders and made similar faces while Kirara mewed.

"You don't supposed that's another demon caterpillar do you," asked Sango with wide eyes.

"Well, it would turn out to be a butterfly wouldn't it, if it's in its cocoon already?" Kagome was proud that she had actually remembered something from her science class.

"Oh you're right Kagome, I-" Sango cut herself off as she noticed Inuyasha sniffing at it wildly.

"No it's not a cocoon…" said the half-demon quietly. He remembered the substance the caterpillar spat out at Akemi the first time, the one that bound her legs. This was the same substance. What if…

His yellow eyes grew wide as he flexed his claws.

"Dammit! Akemi's in here! Shippo stand back!" The little fox demon jumped back and watched in awe as Inuyasha sliced through the chrysalis easily. The pieces fell away and dust rose into the air. When it cleared there lay the other half-demon, unconscious.

"Ha! I told you I wasn't crazy. That," Inuyasha said as he pointed to the girl. "Is Akemi." He beamed triumphantly, he knew he wasn't crazy.

"That may not matter, Inuyasha," said Sango who had taken a place next to the unconscious fox-demon, her face near Akemi's as if she were listening for something. "Inuyasha… she's not breathing." She looked up at Inuyasha and the others, her eyes clouding with worry. What were they going to do now?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku had been watching the scene carefully through Kanna's mirror. He clenched his hand into a tight fist and narrowed his eyes.

"That fox-demon is causing more trouble than she's worth," he snarled to Kanna and Kagura, the wind demon. "Kagura, I want you to go after the shards." His dark eyes focused on the female demon that stood quietly behind her sister, her fan folded peacefully at her side.

"Why don't you send another one of your disposable spawn after her," she said with a smirk. "Since it worked so well the first time."

Naraku snarled. "And who's to say you're NOT disposable, Kagura. Or have you forgotten that I hold your heart in my hand."

Kagura glanced at Naraku with disdain. All she wanted was to be free from Naraku, to live her own life, to do as she chose. But as long as Naraku held her life in his hands she was at his mercy, to do whatever the deranged demon wanted. She bit her tongue to keep from retorting once more and turned on her heel.

"As you wish, Naraku." And with that the wind-demon left the darkened room without a second glance.

Naraku glared at Kagura even after she left. "Kanna. Keep an eye on your sister for me. I want to make sure she won't betray me."

The small, white-haired demon girl nodded and continued to hold her enchanted mirror for Naraku as the image in it changed to that of Kagura who was flying in the air upon her feather boat. Naraku smiled wickedly and cocked a brow before he slumped against the windowsill, the almost complete Shikon no Tama rolling in between his fingers.

"Soon…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had taken a place on Akemi's other side, his hand grabbing onto hers.

"Come on you bitch," he said with a grin. "You never gave up before and you're not gonna do it now."

Miroku had moved to kneel next to Inuyasha, placing his staff on the ground next to him. He smiled as he glanced at Akemi, his eyes sparkling mischievously as he did so.

"Inuyasha, as your friend I cannot sit by idly and watch you suffer any longer. I will be more than happy to breathe the breath-of-life into this young woman."

Inuyasha eyed Miroku out of the corner of his eye and was about to smack him quickly over the head before he realized that Kagome was already hovering over Akemi.

"I learned how to do this in health class," she said with a slight gulp before she leaned in. But at that moment a breath sputtered from Akemi's mouth as her eyes fluttered open. Disoriented and confused she pushed herself into a sitting position, gasping for air. Inuyasha and the others leaned away from her sudden movement and watched her curiously. She didn't seem to be aware that she had an audience.

Akemi's breath had finally slowed down as she closed her eyes, her hand cradling her head gently.

"What… happened," she asked in a soft voice. Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder carefully only to have Akemi grab onto his wrist tightly and flip him onto his back. She placed a knee on his chest and glared at him menacingly before she realized who it was.

"Inuyasha." She released her knee from his chest and jumped off his body, pulling him to his feet as well. She smiled with relief and then finally noticed that there were four other people in the small area with her. She glanced at them with confusion before she turned back to Inuyasha. She opened her mouth to say something but suddenly felt the strength leaving her body once more. Her knees collapsed underneath her body and she slipped into a faint almost as quickly as she had woken up. Inuyasha caught her falling body and lifted to carry her fully.

"Let's get back to the camp," he said as he began to walk. "Akemi needs to rest."

The others nodded in understanding and followed the half-demon silently. All except Kagome who stood in the small clearing and watched Inuyasha and the others walk off. Shippo, who had remained unusually quiet the entire time scampered up Kagome's body and rested on her shoulder.

"What's the matter, Kagome," he asked with curious eyes.

Kagome managed to smile. "Nothing Shippo," she lied. "I was just thinking." Shippo accepted this answer and didn't say anything else as Kagome began to move through the trees as well. Kagome was glad for the silence for once as her thoughts raced to a place she didn't like going. "Warning, Jealousy ahead" was flashing in her mind as she tried to get rid of the feeling. But the girl couldn't help it; she couldn't help but feel that no matter what she would always be second to any other girl in Inuyasha's life.


	6. Scroll 6 Dubious Reunion

---------------------------------------- **Dubious Reunion** ---------------------------------------

"_Inuyasha… Inuyasha please stop crying," pleaded a young fox girl as she knelt behind the little half-demon. "I don't want to leave here. But my dad, he-" The young girl sighed and hugged Inuyasha tightly around the shoulders._

"_You're," Inuyasha began, sobbing. "You're my best friend. What am I going to do without you?"_

_Akemi smiled and pulled out the two bead-and-shell necklaces she made. She handed one over to Inuyasha. _

"_I may not be here with you but… well I'll always have you in my heart. You'll always be my bestest friend." Akemi slipped it around Inuyasha's neck and hugged him again._

"_Now come on," she said as she bit back her own tears. "Let's go into the village and pull some pranks on those boys. Ones they'll never forget." _

Akemi's eyes opened slowly as her dream came to an end. She heard birds chirping in the trees overhead and she heard the happy chatter of people talking.

"Shippo, don't eat it so fast or you'll get a tummy ache," chided Kagome as she tapped his chopsticks with her own.

"But it's so good," Shippo replied wincing slightly.

Miroku laughed heartily at the little fox-demon as he helped himself to the instant noodles that Kagome had made. Sango had opted to eat some fruit instead and was polishing her boomerang off to the side with Kirara watching her intently. The dark-haired girl herself was eating noodles as was the silver-haired demon sitting next to her. Akemi sat up in her covers, auburn hair flowing freely around her shoulders and down her back. She watched the happy group with curious eyes, but most of all she watched Inuyasha.

"I can't believe I've found him," she said to herself as she looked down at her body. She was still fully dressed and her right hand was still clenched in a tight fist. She opened her hand and glanced down at the four jewel shards, the shards that her father died to protect. She let out a soft sigh and placed the jewel fragments within the small pouch that was attached to her sash that wrapped her taiko-cut happi around her waist.

"Hey you guys, Akemi's awake," cried Shippo as he stood on a log, tail swaying happily as he looked at Akemi. The half-fox demon smiled and held up a hand in hello to the group. She pushed her hair away from her face and blushed softly.

"Morning," she said quietly, rising to her feet in the process. She stretched her arms overhead before she straightened her clothes that consisted of a green-and-black taiko-cut happi with black shorts trimmed in green. Her sash was tied tightly around her tiny waist and there were several kunai blades tucked into the sash along with a small, brown pouch. She glanced at the group of people, green-eyes blinking a few times in confusion before she settled upon Inuyasha, who was also staring back at her.

Akemi stepped forward in her bare feet and clasped her hands behind her back. "Inuyasha," she said with a broad grin. "I can't believe that," she cut herself off and stepped forward again.

"Akemi," Inuyasha said in Akemi's pause. He was unsure of how to act with the fox since it had been several years since he had seen her. It was Akemi however that took the initiative and bounded forward to stand in front of him.

"You haven't changed little brother!" She reached up and messed with his hair. "Though you have grown taller." She smiled and turned around to introduce herself to the others only to find that Miroku had somehow snuck up on her and was holding her hand.

"Beautiful girl," he said as he stroked her hand. "I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of bearing my children." He was about to lean in to kiss her hand when a large boomerang found its mark upon his head.

Miroku's eyes narrowed and he chuckled sheepishly. "I believe I may have made a mistake in asking you in front of my companions." He slunk away, hand rubbing the knot on his head vigorously. Akemi's smile was confused to say the least as she glanced at the monk and then at the young woman who was holding the boomerang.

"Don't mind him," she said with a wave of her hand. "He asks everyone to bear his children." Sango grinned and held out a hand to the girl. "My name is Sango."

Akemi grinned and shook the hand slowly but remained silent as she tried to take in her surroundings. She wasn't sure why Inuyasha was with these people, these humans, when all their young life it had been the humans who shunned them. And by the looks of things, the girl who had just introduced herself to Akemi was a demon-slayer.

It didn't make sense to the pretty half-demon and her confusion manifested itself upon her face until she was pulled out of her quiet thoughts by something tugging on her leg. She looked down to find the little fox demon gazing up at her with starry eyes. Akemi smiled and bent down to pick him up.

"Well hello there," she said with a grin as she cradled him in her arms. "Do you know my Inuyasha?"

Kagome turned at the mention of "my Inuyasha" but remained quiet, busying herself by looting through her backpack. Sango noticed Kagome's sideways glance toward Inuyasha and Akemi and sighed. She felt sorry for Kagome knowing that deep down the young student held deep feelings for the half-demon.

"I do," Shippo said a bit star struck. "Inuyasha's told us all about you," he added with a grin. Akemi glanced at Inuyasha from the corner of her eyes.

"Is that so," Akemi said with a smirk. "Well, I bet I have some stories about Inuyasha that I could tell you. And what's your name?" Her smile was gentle and inviting though her green-eyes held a twinkle of mischievousness in them.

"Shippo," he replied a bit shyly. The young fox demon opened his mouth to say something else when Inuyasha strode forward.

"Hey," the half-demon interrupted gruffly as he glared at Shippo. "We don't have time for that." He chased the little fox demon away from Akemi and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What were you doing fighting that demon," he asked her in a slightly gruff manner.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice rang out like a bell.

"What!"

"She just woke up and you're going to bombard her with questions?" Kagome rose from her spot and approached Akemi with an outstretched hand. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Akemi warily took the girl's hand and shook it slowly while her eyes examined Kagome's clothing.

"You're dressed so oddly," she began as she let go of Kagome's hand and began to round her, seemingly fragile hands touching the green fabric of the pleated skirt curiously. "Where are you from," she asked finally as she stopped her examination.

Kagome had remained still the entire time, a look of amusement drawn upon her face. "I'm from the present," she answered easily as she tucked a strand of ebony hair behind her ear.

"The present?" Akemi's voice expressed her confusion.

"Inuyasha, where is the "present?" Is it a village that I've not yet visited?" Her tail swished back and forth as she looked at the silver-haired half-demon.

"No," Kagome interrupted. "It's not a place. Well it is, but it's not anyplace here in the Feudal Era. It's a time, in the present. It's… well…" Kagome stammered as she tried to explain but noticed that Akemi grew more and more confused. "It's a place far, far away," she settled upon finally.

Akemi seemed content with this answer until she realized that Kagome was staring at her strangely. The agile female half-demon backed away instinctively and narrowed her eyes. She turned to Inuyasha who was not looking at her but at Kagome.

"Kagome, what's the matter," asked Inuyasha as he moved forward.

Kagome's brown-eyes were staring directly at Akemi. "She has Shikon shards!"

Inuyasha looked from Kagome and then toward Akemi and chided himself under his breath. Because of the chaos following his reunion with Akemi, Inuyasha had forgotten that he spied jewel shards in his friend's hand during the battle.

"Akemi, I know you have jewel shards," Inuyasha said as he took a careful step towards her. Akemi looked from her friend to the group of people behind him who were now also advancing towards her. Her hand reached for her pouch and she grasped at it tightly with her right hand.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I can't give them to you. Not yet." She continued to back away while her left hand reached for something behind her back. If Inuyasha and his companions were going to attack her, if they were going to forcefully try to take the jewel shards from her, she would fight them, even her friend.

Inuyasha stopped and held out an arm to stop the others from advancing. The golden-eyed hanyou crossed his arms over his chest.

"In case you were wondering," he began with an arrogant tone. "We need those jewel shards."

"And I need them, too," she said and stuck her tongue out at them. Inuyasha scoffed, his thoughts wandering back to a time when Akemi's answer to everything seemed to be to stick her tongue out at it.

Miroku stepped forward this time, his staff held upright in his right hand. "Please, we mean you no harm but we really do need those jewel shards. Keeping them in your possession could bring you unnecessary danger." His eyes reflected the concern in his voice as he took another careful step forward.

"I'm used to danger," Akemi retorted. "I'm a half-demon, remember?" Her hand grabbed onto the pouch more tightly.

"Akemi, this is serious!" Inuyasha's tone was growing impatient. "We don't have time to deal with this right now!"

The half-fox demon glared at Inuyasha and gritted her teeth. "Don't tell me what you don't have time to deal with, Inuyasha. I'd tell you what I've had to deal with in the past two days; hell, what I've had to deal with since the time I left you but it's obvious that the only thing you care about are these damn shards." She indicated to the pouch by her side. "And I'm telling you right now, all of you, that if you want these shards you're going to have to pry them from my dead hands."


	7. Scroll 7 Friendly Fire

--------------------------------------- **Friendly Fire **----------------------------------------

Inuyasha smirked and flexed his claws. His amber eyes held a glint in them that Akemi knew all too well. "Is that a challenge," he snarled as he took a step towards the lone kitsune hanyou.

"Come and get me," she began with her own smirk. "If you can." She had drawn her own kodachi blade out and in an instant dashed off into the field surrounding the camp, away from Kagome and the others. Inuyasha followed her quickly, teeth bared and claws outstretched as he tried to swipe at Akemi, who always seemed to be at least two steps ahead of him.

Kagome tried to move forward but was quickly pulled back by a strong hand. "No Kagome," Sango said, her voice filled with concern. "It's never wise to get involved in a battle between two demons."

"Half-demons," Kagome corrected. Her brown eyes watched in horror as Inuyasha tried desperately to slice his 'friend' with his claws.

"Nevertheless Kagome," Miroku said as he stepped forward. Shippo was resting peacefully upon his shoulder. "This battle seems personal and you will more than likely get hurt if you get in the middle. Perhaps there was something that Inuyasha didn't tell us about."

Kagome looked at Miroku and sighed before she turned back to watch the fight. "I just don't understand. I mean, they're friends. Why would he be fighting her like this?"

"It's like Akemi said," Shippo chimed up. "He only cares about the jewel shards. And she wouldn't give them to us, so…"

"That's not a good enough reason!" Kagome's chest heaved heavily with every angry breath she took. She knew far too well how it felt to think that the shards were the only important thing in the world. She herself often felt that Inuyasha only wanted her around as a shard detector. It was a sentiment he expressed so often in the beginning of their friendship that there were times Kagome still thought that this was how the half-demon felt all the time.

"I can't let him do this," she said as she pulled herself away from Sango's grasp and rushed out toward the two half-demons.

"Kagome, no!" Sango rushed after her leaving Miroku and Shippo behind. The pair looked at each other until Miroku finally shrugged and ambled forward, following the two girls that were already halfway across the field.

---------------------------------------- _Meanwhile _---------------------------------------

"Fox fire!" Akemi had jumped into the air and released her attack upon Inuyasha, a swirling cloud of blue flames that traveled toward the silver-haired hanyou at an amazing speed. Inuyasha lifted his arm to shield his face. The blue flames licked at the half-demon's clothing but the robe of the Fire Rat proved its worth once more as it dispelled the flames.

"You're going to have to do better than that," he shouted as he sprang into the air and swiped a foreboding claw at Akemi. The half-fox demon girl evaded his attack easily and performed several back flips away from her opponent putting even more space in between them.

"Give up yet, Inuyasha," she called out to him, her emerald eyes sparkling despite the clouds that had suddenly overcast the sky.

"Keh, you must be joking," he said as he reached for his Tetsusaiga. But Akemi raised a finger and wagged it at him.

"Uh uh uh. No weapons, remember?" The young fox hanyou placed her hands on her hips and cocked a brow at Inuyasha in silent reprimand. Inuyasha grunted and took his hand off the hilt and placed it back at his side.

"You're using your fox magic!" His retort came after several seconds of silence.

"That's what I've got naturally. I'm not using my weapons." She pointed to the kunai on her sash and the kodachi on her back. "Enough talk!" Akemi lowered her eyes and crouched on the ground. She winked at Inuyasha and within an instant she dashed toward him, a veritable blur of motion as she quickly closed the distance.

Inuyasha braced himself and kept his senses on high alert. He could barely keep up with her and the golden-eyed half-demon remembered that speed was one of Akemi's strengths. "She's gonna try to catch me off guard," he thought quietly to himself as his ears twitched. He heard a sound to his left and flexed his claws once more slicing down at what he thought was movement on his left side.

"Gotcha!" A triumphant battle cry that seemed to mock him when he realized there was no one there.

"You always fell for that one," said Akemi's voice from behind Inuyasha as he suddenly felt his feet being swept out from underneath him. The hard ground met his back and his eyes clouded over for a moment.

"Dammit," he muttered as he shook his head bringing his eyesight back into focus. He met Akemi's eyes and felt her small hands pinning down his shoulders.

"I win," she said haughtily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran as quickly as she could toward the two half-demons. Sango had caught up with the young school girl while Miroku and Shippo remained farther behind, trotting through the field as if they were taking a stroll. Kagome stopped for a moment in her tracks when she realized that she no longer heard the sounds of battle.

"Sango," she said, worry dripping from her voice. "What if…"

Sango put a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder and shook her head. "Don't think that. I'm sure everything is fine." Kagome nodded and continued to make her way up the hill that blocked Akemi and Inuyasha from view. When the two girls reached their destination they were surprised to hear the sounds of laughter resonating in the air. And when they finally saw Inuyasha and Akemi, the two girls would find that the half-demons were no longer fighting but laughing and talking playfully in the tall grass.

"You've really gotten good with your fighting, little brother," Akemi said as she leaned back upon her hands. She reveled in the way the grass felt against her bare skin.

Inuyasha smiled proudly. "Hey, you're not the only one who's gotten practice over the years," he offered in explanation. "Besides, my sword has made it a lot easier."

Akemi glanced at the hilt and scabbard that lay on Inuyasha's side. "Can I see it?"

Inuyasha nodded and pulled out the Tetsusaiga. Akemi's eyes widened in awe as the small and battered blade transformed into a grand spectacle. A patch of sunlight managed to break through the clouds at that moment and seemed to illuminate the sword in an ethereal light.

"Inuyasha," Kagome cried as she and Sango traveled down the hill. The school girl's face was painted with confusion, as was Sango's.

"Oh, hey Kagome," he said as he placed the Tetsusaiga back within its sheath. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Kagome couldn't believe that he was acting as nonchalantly as he was. "What's up is that you and Akemi ran off to fight each other and now you're talking?!" Her brow twitched again.

"Inuyasha, what happened," asked Sango as she rested her hands upon her hips.

Akemi and Inuyasha glanced at one another and smirked. "It's a game we used to play," Inuyasha said with a shrug.

Akemi nodded, "I used to pretend to be evil and he'd be the good guy who came after me. I'd always get him in the end, though."

Kagome felt her brow twitch at the explanation. It was a game. She was worried over a game and Inuyasha didn't seem to care at all that she was worried. She looked at Inuyasha and opened her mouth to say something.

"What," Inuyasha asked before anything came out of Kagome's mouth.

Kagome sighed and turned around. "Nothing, I'm just going to go back to camp." She began to walk away from them muttering incoherently as she did so.

"What's wrong with her," Akemi asked as she rose to her feet. She watched Kagome walk away, a pang of guilt suddenly washing over her. She bit her lower lip and looked at Sango. "I didn't mean to make her upset."

Sango smiled. "She was just worried is all; she thought you two were going to kill each other."

Akemi smiled. "I'd never kill Inuyasha."

At that moment, Miroku and Shippo appeared at the top of the hill and waved down at the group.

"Hey, is the battle over already," the monk asked as he carefully made his way down toward them. "I saw Kagome going back to camp," he said as he reached them. Shippo quickly scampered off his shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Kagome's just upset… AGAIN," Inuyasha replied, exasperated. "She always gets upset about something," he offered in explanation to Akemi.

The fox hanyou smiled and patted Inuyasha on the arm. "Come on, let's go back and help your Kagome clean up. We've got a lot to talk about."

Akemi began to walk back toward the camp with Shippo close behind her. The little fox demon had actually jumped upon Akemi's back and began chatting with her wildly and Inuyasha was left with the sounds of his friend's laughter upon the wind.

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha and smirked. "Your Kagome, huh?" The monk waggled his eyebrows at the half-demon and laughed.

"Shut up, Miroku! You don't know anything about it." He crossed his arms and looked away, nose pointed in the air.

"Right," Miroku said, drawing out the word. "Whatever you say, Inuyasha." And with that the monk turned on his heel and jogged toward Akemi and Shippo. "Hey wait up," he called out to them as his form slowly faded from sight.

Sango smiled at Inuyasha and shook her head. "Miroku may not know much but I think your friend has a pretty good idea." Inuyasha remained silent as Sango left him alone in the field. She ran to catch up with the others and soon she too was out of Inuyasha's sight. The half-demon looked toward his companions as they walked away. He sighed as Akemi's words rang through his mind.

"Your Kagome," he said under his breath. "Keh!" His contemplative gaze turned into an annoyed one. "She doesn't know anything. None of them do!" And with that the hanyou left the field and made his way back to camp as well wondering just what it was that Akemi wanted to talk about.


	8. Scroll 8 The Interloper

**Note** - The greater part of this chapter has been written in the 2nd person point of view for purposes of putting the reader directly into the story. The title of this scroll is "The Interloper" which basically means _"one that intrudes in a place or sphere of activity". _As the reader, YOU are the interloper as the scene unfolds and you will find yourself pulled into the world for a short amount of time. I admit that this sort of writing can be jarring to some readers but rest assured it does serve its purposes when a writer needs to be descriptive. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

- **The Interloper **-

The castle that lay in the foothills of Mt. Jibou was a desolate place. Once an active center of life full of merchants, travelers, and townsmen, the castle and its town now lay as quiet as a tomb. One would even say that it looked like the town had been abandoned for years with the tattered homes and trash-littered streets. But the truth of the matter was that it had only become this way after HIS arrival two months ago.

Naraku was known for the destruction he would leave in his wake, the shattered lives and broken dreams meant nothing to a demon whose drive in life was power and revenge. He had moved from one place to another, taking over the headman of a village or the lord of a manor at his whim until he got bored and then he'd summon his demons to eat their fill of the humans.

It was after such an episode in nearby Ayame village that Naraku found the bustling, would-be metropolis near Mt. Jibou. He took it over easily enough by enticing the greedy lord with unimaginable riches and everlasting life.

"Humans are so easily fooled," thought Naraku as he took over the body of the lord, controlling its now rotting flesh by trapping the soul inside. From there "leading" the town proved to be child's play as Naraku continued to collect taxes and play "house." It wasn't that he needed the money or that he suddenly felt sympathy for the fools that followed the lord so blindly. No, Naraku continued the charade because he could; because manipulation and deceit fueled his soul. Because he enjoyed causing pain and suffering to those he considered weak.

It wasn't until a group of samurai figured out what was going on that Naraku ended his game. He summoned his brethren to ravage the town while he killed the noble samurai and all the occupants of the castle. And while Naraku would have normally abandoned the castle and town for a more fruitful area, the raven-haired demon found that Mt. Jibou held extraordinary demonic power. Power that he could tap into to create a barrier that shielded him from humans and demons alike.

* * *

The castle lies upon a bed of mist that seems to reach out from the underworld. Its soft, wispy tendrils creep up the sides of the wall slowly and deliberately as if it was stalking something just out of reach. A lone bird flies out from the trees momentarily breaking the eerie silence before a large, flying demon snatches it from the sky, devouring it instantly. And then all is silent once more. 

The castle itself is steeped in evil. Every corridor, every room, every corner that has been touched by Naraku's presence is now filled with a lingering sense of doom. Death lines the halls turning the castle into a veritable crypt and yet you see a young girl dressed purely in all white roaming amongst the dead. Her bare feet tread along the blood-stained hallways as if it were commonplace to do so. It is Kanna, Naraku's first incarnation.

She holds little expression upon her face as her dark eyes stare blankly ahead. Her white hair falls neatly around her shoulders and there is a flower nestled peacefully in her hair. Her white nightgown flows easily around her body and occasionally brushes along the heads of the dead that sit against the wall. She seems lost in this sea of death as she steps through the rotting corpses that line either side of her feet.

It almost seems as if the hands of those dead servants and samurai could reach out with their rotting flesh to touch the young girl. You wonder if all the halls are like this one, if all of them reek of decomposition and putrid flesh; if the buzzing of flies and the presence of maggots seem a part of the natural environment. You watch Kanna as she continues to walk and notice that she holds a mirror, facing outward, in front of her chest. She is stoic, determined almost, in the task of holding the mirror, a small circular thing that would normally have little consequence in grander schemes. And you wonder what exactly she uses it for.

She turns a corner and you follow because now you're drawn in, curious about the demon and her 'mission.' In some way you feel as if your presence will keep her safe from the devilry that saturates the air and yet you know that she holds power that you never could. And then you see it! Another demon of enormous proportions, one that towers over the young girl with threatening fangs, blood-red eyes, hungry claws and an even hungrier stomach. It growls and the girl stops in her tracks yet no fear clouds her dark eyes. She watches the creature intensely as it stalks forward, saliva dripping onto the ground at its feet, mixing with the blood that is already there.

The demon holds its hands out in front if its body and begins to accumulate energy in between his palms and still the small demon girl does not move. You wish you could push her out of, tell her to run but you're even more helpless than she seems. And then as quickly as the demon appeared he releases his attack upon Kanna. You close your eyes expecting a pile of ashes in place of the girl demon once you open them. But what you do you see is that the mirror the girl holds has absorbed the attack and redirected at the demon, annihilating it as it would have done her.

The quiet girl moves down the same corridor and enters the room at the very end of the hall and for the first time you hear her speak, a quiet sound that barely resonates through the air.

"You called for me."

"Kanna." Naraku sits on a mat near one end of the room, his face flickering in and out of the shadows as the flame dances upon its wick.

"Kagura has found Inuyasha."

"Good," says Naraku, his voice dripping with wickedness. "And has she done anything about it?"

"See for yourself," says the girl quietly as the mirror swirls to reveal an image of Kagura sitting in a tree as she watches Inuyasha and his companions sit around a campfire.

"What does she think she's doing!" He snarls angrily and narrows his eyes. "Kohaku!"

A young boy emerges from behind a screen; his lifeless eyes stare forward as he drops to one knee in front of Naraku.

"Yes, Master?"

"Kohaku," Naraku growls seductively. "I want you to go to Kagura and assist her in her task. Take the new slave with you."

Another shadow emerges from behind a sheer screen. His red eyes are lifeless as well as he shuffles forward, a limp on his right leg. His clothes are bloodied and torn, his face bears numerous scratches, and his light-brown hair is matted with the signs of battle. He moves up to stand next to Kohaku and it is then you see his pointed ears, a clear sign that this man is a demon.

"Master," he mutters in a gurgle.

Naraku smirks. "Go with Kohaku. Prove yourself to me."

The new slave demon nods. "Yes, Master."

Kohaku nods and turns on his heel to leave, the new demon slave following closely behind. You watch them disappear through another door and then all is silent. You find yourself catching your breath for fear that Naraku and Kanna might hear you.

"Kanna," calls Naraku. "If anything changes…"

The girl nods and turns around as she begins to head out of the room, leaving behind the wicked demon that has only the light from the moon and the shimmering Shikon jewel to keep him company. He pulls it out from beneath regal robes and holds it in his palm. There is a significant part of it missing but this does not take away from its beauty. He eyes it carefully and for a moment you think you see a red spark within the depths of the crystal, then another, as if there is some sort of life force inside it.

And then suddenly Naraku doubles over, his face contorting with pain just as the Jewel of Four Souls slips out of his grasp. His dark eyes widen as the pupil contracts, clearly exhibiting the pain that must be coursing through his body. A hand reaches up for his mouth and covers it as he begins to cough. A murky substance seeps between his fingers and drips onto his hakama. His eyes seem to relax for a moment before another fit overtakes his lungs and he discharges something from them, something that flies out of his mouth and lands on the wall opposite of the demon.

Naraku sighs in relief and slumps against his own wall, eyes glazing over with slight exhaustion. Your own eyes move to the black lump that has already begun to slide down the bamboo walls and you cringe in disgust. You have a curious urge to go and examine the matter that has come to rest upon the floor. You inch closer as the light of the moon dances off your skin and casts eerie shadows beyond your body, shadows that seem to take on a life of their own in this mystical place.

Your eyes focus in on the dark material on the floor and you are about to crouch down to examine it when suddenly it begins to bubble violently, sprouting tentacles and forming a venous body. You stumble back and fall to the ground and desperately try to put more distance between you and the moving blob. You realize that it isn't actually moving in any direction yet and finally calm for a moment. And then you see Naraku as he walks past you and toward his bulbous creation. He stands over it for a moment before he brings a bare foot down upon it, crushing it under his weight. The barely formed body stretches under the force before it explodes, sending its dark, viscous material splattering onto the floor and all over Naraku's foot.

The demon smirks wickedly and walks away from the dark spot on the floor leaving murky footprints in his wake. He leaves the room and you are alone once more. You breathe a sigh of relief and rise to your feet, moving toward the Shikon no Tama that Naraku has left so carelessly in the room. You watch it glisten in the moonlight and you can't help but wonder how such a little crystalline jewel could have caused as much trouble as it has. Your eyes avert to the moon and you move toward the open window. Sitting upon the ledge you hug your legs to your chest and close your eyes as you drift off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
